Common Misconceptions
by wicca in training
Summary: AU The Secondary Xiaolin Warriors are overlooked. But when one accidently lets a dangerous enemy loose, they join the Primary's, & are expected to help front & center One learns that the 'Dangerous Enemy' isn't so bad. "Good vs Evil" is put to the test


Before any of you kill me, I did ask Mr. Makulu to borrow the whole "Demon of Wind" concept. Just a few things, mainly Rai's new found species & the Spear of Dashi. I actually asked like two years ago, & rewritng & scraping, & school didn't help.

But enough of my problems.

**Disclaimer:** Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown, & Mr. Makulu owns the Spear of Dashi & Demon-Rai. I only own the OC's & anything else that's unfamiliar, unless I say otherwise.

This is unbeta'd, be warned & be nice. Reviews make me happy, Flames keep me warm. Knock yourself out.

* * *

'_Today…today was just not my day,'_ Adrianna, Adrian was what she preferred though, mentally sighed as she sat on the temple roof, just staring at the night sky. Even after four years of training at Master Monk Guan's temple, the number of stars in the night sky never ceased to amaze her. Well, she was a Native New Yorker, that movie _Madagascar_ was right; it was a fucking miracle if the star came out.

"Hey," A quiet voice came from her left.

"Hey Taro," she continued to look up at the stars as he sat next to her. Taro's parents were from Japan, both of their families had moved to America, & they met in college or something, she didn't pay attention. Taro, along with his twin brother Akahito, or Hito for short, were born & raised in someplace called Vail, in Colorado.

"Enjoying your element?" he asked.

"You know I have Insomnia," she responded in a serene voice, which was odd for her.

"Whadya think they're talkin' about?" 'They' being the council of, as Adrian so eloquently put it, sexist-old-fucks-that-can't-and-won't-do-shit monks. She was right, but still.

"Probably about how I," she adopted a voice that those ancient-but-wise Asian guys have in the movies, "Have committed a heinous crime, & should be expunged as quickly as possible so we can find a new Dragon, preferably with more testosterone," she looked at him & dropped the voice, "and blahbitty blah-blah blah," she finished with a flourish of her hand. Taro chuckled a little, and then looked down in thought.

"In the scrolls, it never mentions anything about Secondary Dragons…" he started.

"Exactly, we're Secondary, as in, ignored & overlooked until the Primary's die in the middle of a crisis, & the only mention we get is how we 'Humbly accept this honor, knowing we can never truly fu'lfill this role as someone who was destined to',"

"And blahbitty blah-blah blah?" he finished for her jokingly, one eyebrow quirked.

"Ex-Actly," she retorted, semi-serious. They stared at each other for a moment, before laughing for a few moments.

"Ya know," Adrian started conversationally, after they had calmed down. "It was my fault he escaped,"

"It was not." Taro told her, hoping to end the argument.

"I pulled the Spear out of him," the girl argued.

"Me and my bro shouldn't have chased you all over the temple," he reasoned.

"**I** shouldn't've blamed you two for breaking the vase," she retorted.

"**That** was three years ago," Taro reminded her.

"And I **still** shouldn't've have done it."

"No, you shouldn't've," he agreed. Adrian looked at him, to see a slight smirk gracing his face, & gave a tiny laugh. Ya know where you barely shake once or twice & make a little noise.

"Don't laugh; I'm still sore from all that cleaning we had to do," he glared at her.

"And I bet training practically non-stop doesn't help either," she laughed. Taro sighed & she went back to thinking.

"The Primary's, they don't have a 'Wind' guy, do they?" Adrian looked up at the stars as she questioned him.

"No, they don't." he wasn't really looking anywhere, but he looked back up at her when she 'hmmm,'ed.

"What are you thinking?" he narrowed his eyes, secretly wishing he had the power to read minds.

"What if…what if the demon was the original Wind Dragon?" the way she was looking at him was completely free of usual I-don't-really-give-a-shit look of her face, & that was very strange to Taro.

"You're crazy," was his blunt response.

"Hear me out. Think about it, there were only three Primary's; Chase, Guan, & Dashi. And if the monks went lookin' for the fourth one, & found him instead; they probably thought he killed the original Wind guy & stole his powers, or somethin',"

"Okay, you might be right; but why wouldn't they believe he was supposed to the Wind guy?"

"Because, not only are they sexist old fucks, they're superstitious too. Not ta mention they have a WAY too strict black-and-white view of the world, so to them it's like physically impossible for a **demon** to be Xiaolin,"

"They're not **that** bad,"

"The douches hate me; I'm a girl, & the Dragon of Darkness. What does that tell you?" Adrian crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"It tells me that they hate you because you're constantly rude to them,"

"They deserve it," she protested.

"**AND**," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "It's a bit ironic that you're an insomniac," he smirked at Adrian.

"I gotta enjoy my element _sometime_," Taro rolled his eyes at her. A tree sprouted up from the ground, with only one branch for them to stand on.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed. You comin'?" he asked as he walked to the trunk & held out a hand for her.

"Sure, why not." she shrugged as she took the offered hand. The tree sunk back into the ground as they came to the window Adrian used to get up there. They both jumped through, one at a time of course, as the tree continued on its way down into the earth, disappearing entirely.

"G' night," Taro yawned as he left her room.

"Night," she told him, even though he had already left. She pulled her red monk shirt off, replaced it with an oversized _AC/DC: Back in Black_ concert tee, & slid off the black pants & switched them for a pair Jack Skellington pajama short-shorts.

'_It's not the fact that I let him out that bugs me,'_ Adrian thought as she lied down on her mat. _'Or the fact that he used me as a meat shield, although I'm still pissed at that,'_ she sighed as she closed her eyes trying to figure this out, _'it's because…he snuck up on me. And he's faster than me,'_ Guan was not an idiot, he knew there were people who weren't built for brute strength; and Adrian was one of those people. Her father got a scholarship for college because of track, & he was an awesome hockey goalie. He made sure she could outrun people & had hockey reflexes. Guan knew that she was used to speed training, & she really was built for it. He kept her on that, as well as worked on acrobatics, & if they ever went out into the field, she would be the one for stealth ops.

"Yeah, _if_ being the key word here," She grumbled to her self. This was what annoyed her the most; they had been training at this godforsaken temple for _four frickin'_ years **&** they still weren't even considered Wudai Warriors.

'_So not right,'_ Adrian sighed mentally as she finally drifted off to sleep, thinking about the frickin' Wind Demon.

* * *

I'm being seperated from my computer in a few days, so don't expect an update for a week or so.


End file.
